


I Found a Game on The Dark Web

by villlanelle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepy, Dark Web, F/F, Hacker, Horror, Internet, LGBTQ Female Character, Mild Gore, Odd, Scary, Tor Browser, deep web, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villlanelle/pseuds/villlanelle
Summary: A woman’s curiosity gets the better of her, and she decides to explore the dark web, oblivious of the things that linger in the darker corners of the internet.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	I Found a Game on The Dark Web

A few weeks ago I was reading some articles about the dark web. I found it intriguing and the thought of the unknown drew me in. The fact there’s so much hidden content in the dark web made me want to attempt to go on it, so I did. I found a guide on how to access this part of the internet and I followed every step, although there were only a few. Download Tor— check. Download a VPN— check. Find .onion links— check. I thought, _was that really all there was to it? just that easy?_

I gained access to the deeper parts of the web through the browser Tor. It was boring at first because there wasn’t too much to look at, just a blank page. I knew it wasn’t like the regular web— I had to find specific links to type in. I found a Wiki page full of .onion links before I got started, so I looked through to find something interesting. I wasn’t on the dark web to buy anything or do anything illegal, I just wanted to look. My curiosity got the better of me. The links didn’t have descriptions on what they were about so I had to take my chances with whichever one I’d type in. I copy and pasted a link that seemed a bit creepy, mainly because I was alone and wanted to scare myself, while I waited for my girlfriend to get home. 

I hit enter and the page loaded. It was a pitch black page with small white text written on the left bottom corner. It was so tiny I couldn’t even read it. The text then started to slowly get bigger, finally enough to where I could read it. “Be careful what you click on,” it wrote. _Okay weird,_ I thought. I clicked out of the link and moved on down the list of links. I copy and pasted another. The page loaded up, it was a black and red page with a text box saying, “Enter name.” It looked like it was a computer game. _Alexa,_ I typed into the box. Another text box showed up, this time saying, “Last name too.” Okay, I know what you all think. “You must be stupid to give your full name over the dark web.” Yes I know— and yes I was. That is where it all went wrong. 

_Moore,_ I typed into the computer. Inside, I felt a bit nervous. I was wondering why I even gave my real name, like, who does that? I could of entered a fake name. It looked like it was a harmless game. What could happen? 

Some animations started after I hit enter. It was a man chasing a woman around in a house, with a knife. A body of text that said, “Your objective is to not get killed, Alexa. It can happen in a matter of seconds. You cannot hide from us. We will always be watching.” I hated that those words sounded like they were directed at me. It was a little nerve-wracking, especially because after those words, I saw my name being typed in over the woman running from the knife. Let alone my name being on the screen, I wasn’t even able to control anything in the game. It was just a video I was watching and it seemed to replay every time the woman was killed. As the video played, the woman started to look more like me. It was crazy. I was sitting there watching an animated version of myself being murdered over and over again. The last replay of the video had the woman with her legs cut off and bleeding out on the floor, and the killer left. 

Strange enough, more words began to appear on the screen. “We’re almost to you, Alexa. We can’t wait to meet you.” My heart began to race. _What the hell was that about?_ I thought. _It’s nothing. I’m perfectly fine._ I tried to close out of the page and it kept giving me an error message. I tried three more times, all said the same thing. “Error: Cannot exit.” I reset my computer, hoping that it would take care of everything. I didn’t pick my computer back up to check. I still felt too creeped out. I guess that’s what I wanted, right?

My girlfriend was supposed to get home soon, so I went downstairs to the kitchen to get dinner started. I poured myself a glass of wine to calm myself after watching myself die repeatedly. _I’m never going to go back on the dark web again, that freaked me out way too much— and besides, I’m not sure if I was even using it correctly,_ I thought. The VPN I downloaded seemed a bit sketchy. I didn’t have to pay for it and it kept cutting in and out, leaving minutes at a time unsecured. 

I hear the door open, thinking it was my girlfriend. I got excited— it’s been a long day and I wanted to share what had happened with her. I heard footsteps, I called out, _“Honey I’m in the kitchen.”_ I didn’t hear her voice. Normally she announces when she’s home. I started to get a bit worried and walked towards the front door— it was wide open with no one there. I felt the pit of anxiety in my stomach. I ran back to the kitchen in attempt to grab a weapon to protect myself with. I was looking for the butcher knife in the knife block, with little to no avail, that was the only knife missing.

I heard footsteps again, so I grabbed one of the knives and booked it upstairs. I went into my bedroom, turned the lights off, and locked the door. _“We’re always watching you, Alexa Moore. What a naive thing to do— entering your full name on the dark web. Unprotected. We found you in matters of seconds, you know how quickly and how easily it was to find your location? Remember the game you played? That’s going to quickly be your reality...”_ I heard in a deep voice. My heart dropped. I was afraid of what was going to happen next. The next thing I knew, I was knocked cold on the floor. I woke up maybe 45 minutes later due to excruciating pain. Blood everywhere, pain, and more pain. My vision was blurry from tears. I look down and I saw my legs torn from my body. All I could think about besides my pain, was my girlfriend. Where was she? Is she alive? I couldn’t see or hear anyone— I was hoping whoever did this was gone. They must’ve taken my limbs because I didn’t see them on the floor. 

I started to hear the sound of faint sirens, getting louder as they came closer. A few minutes later, a rush of paramedics and police came into my room. I was lifted onto a gurney and carried downstairs— that is where I saw my girlfriend on the floor, bleeding out. Before I was taken outside into the ambulance, I saw them close her eyes. I knew what that meant. My heart broke even more inside. Once I was inside the ambulance, everything went black.


End file.
